In the manufacture of mattress innersprings, whether they are of the continuous coil or separate coil type, borderwires are secured to the coils along the entire upper and lower periphery of the innersprings to impart integrity and rigidity to the overall structure. Heretofore, the borderwires have been secured on the coils of mattress innersprings by means of a hand-held tool. Exemplary of a hand-held tool which can be used for this purpose is the tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,528. As shown in the patent, the tool is provided with a pressurized air-actuated reciprocatable blade or plunger for sequentially severing clips from a line of interconnected clips spirally wound in the form of a roll. The tool includes an anvil or forming jaw for cradling the borderwire and the coils which form the mattress innerspring thereby enabling the severed clips to be wrapped on the borderwire and the coils of the innerspring by the blade or plunger. An experienced operator using such a tool can wrap clips on the borderwires and coils at the rate of about one clip per second. In an average day, such an operator can wrap upwards of 30,000 clips with the tool, while less skilled operators will average between 15,000 and 20,000 clips per day. Apart from the worker-fatigue problems encountered in a hand tool type operation for securing borderwires on mattress innersprings, the operator has the added burden of maintaining, with his free hand, the borderwires in proper alignment with relation to the coils of the innerspring while the hand tool which is being held in the other hand of the operator, is wrapping clips on the borderwires and the coils of the innerspring. This is a procedure which requires special training of the operator. It is especially difficult in those instances where the mattress innerspring is to be used for making largesized mattresses referred to in the trade as king and queen size.